


Erik Lehnsherr X Reader - Kitchen Helper

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Fluffy drabble request: The reader always asks Erik to help her open cans/ tins because of his mutation.





	Erik Lehnsherr X Reader - Kitchen Helper

You glared at the tin of peas in your hand with vehement hatred. The rusted tin opener had broken when you attempted to use it but while you had lost the battle you had vowed not to lose the war.

“Alright then,” you muttered, “More than one way to skin a rat.”

You searched the utensils draw for a knife sharp enough to pierce the can, your search was quickly ended as you pulled out the largest knife you owned. With a steady hand you held the tin in place and stabbed down with all your might; the knife glided over the edge, coming dangerously close to your hand which you whipped away just in time.

“Damn… okay,  **that does it,** ” you searched the draw again for an item that would aid your battle against the peas.

After several failed attempts you had reverted to the simple caveman logic of bashing it against the table repeatedly.

“(Y/N), have you-” Erik froze in place upon finding you amidst various scattered utensils whilst yelling at an extremely dented tin of peas.

After surveying the scene for a moment he found his voice again, “W-what are you doing?”

You sunk to the floor dramatically, leaning against the cabinet for support, “The tin opener broke,” you sulked.

Erik burst out laughing, he didn’t mean to but he just couldn’t stop, the situation was simply odd. You stared at him, then examined the kitchen, noticing the mess you had made; within a minute you were laughing with him.

Once the two of you had regained your composure he raised his hands, using his mutation to return everything to its usual place.

“You know,” he began, hovering the dented tin, “you could have just asked for help.”

With one gentle wave of his hand the tin lid popped off, freeing the peas. You began laughing again, much to Erik’s confusion, “It’s weird really,” you sputtered, “but after all that effort I don’t really feel hungry anymore.”

Erik dumped the tin on the counter and stalked over to you, “I know I can change that.”

“Oh really?”

He lifted you onto the counter and kissed you lightly, the way his lips brushed against yours made you hungry for more. You pulled him closer by his collar, enraptured by his sweet scent of cotton and cinnamon sticks.

“Hmm,” you whispered, “Still not hungry, maybe I just need another taste.”

You kissed him again, dazzled by the way his hands held onto your waist, keeping you in position. It was moments like these that Erik loved the most, to him it felt like he was still allowed to have a normal life with you; he sometimes wondered what he had done to deserve it after all his crimes over the years.

Finally, he pulled away, with a mischievous grin he asked, “How was that?”

You held his hand, tracing patterns with your thumb, “If this is what I get when you’re in the kitchen then I think it’s fair to say that you’re going to have to be my new kitchen helper.”

Erik smiled brightly, “I would love nothing more.”


End file.
